freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Trixie's Christmas Rewind
Trixie's Christmas Rewind is a musical short from Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse. It is performed by Trixie Lulamoon and Blueberry Cake. A tribute to Disney Channel's Original Movie, Descendants 3. This Christmas song is about Trixie asking everyone to forget "The Queen of Mean" incident. It also features Blueberry Cake. Plot When Trixie Lulamoon was voted as Queen of Mean at CHS after the Another Wizard Infinity Style incident, Blueberry Cake made a performance with her at school to deal with her Queen of Mean problem. Meanwhile, Zion "Pikachu18", Mordecai, Rigby, Astranova, Apple White, Raven Queen, Ninja Turtles and Future Omega Ranger enlisted The Mandalorian's help to fight the Illager Army. Cast/Characters * Trixie Lulamoon: Kathleen Barr * Blueberry Cake: Eva Tavares * Sunset Shimmer: Rebecca Shoichet * Troy Burrows: Andrew Gray * Flash Sentry: Vincent Tong * Neohi: Ben Phillips * Michelino: Elliot Giles * Mesohi: Jessica DiCicco * Aria Blaze: Diana Kaarina * Karai: Kelly Hu * Zion "Pikachu18": Josh Grelle * Mordecai: J. G. Quintel * Rigby: William Salyers * Astranova: Erin Fitzgerald * The Mandalorian: Pedro Pascal * Future Omega Ranger: Greg Yoder * Leonardo: Seth Green * Michelangelo: Greg Cipes * Donatello: Rob Paulsen * Raphael: Seth Astin * Sheldon J. Plankton (mentioned by Sunset Shimmer and Michelangelo) * Lily Pad (mentioned by Michelangelo) Transcript/Lyrics :(Animated short begins with Trixie Lulamoon, Sunset Shimmer and Blueberry Cake) :Trixie Lulamoon: sadly :Blueberry Cake: What's wrong, Trixie? :Trixie Lulamoon: Hi, Blueberry. I was just upset about me being voted as the Queen of Mean. :Blueberry Cake: Was this because you were jealous of Aria, for being with my brother at the Battle of the Bands? :Trixie Lulamoon: Uh-huh. :Sunset Shimmer: You know, I have a idea to deal with your Queen of Mean problem. :Trixie Lulamoon: Really? :Michelangelo: I hope it's not another one of your crazy plans to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. :Sunset Shimmer: You're thinking of Plankton, Mikey. :Michelangelo: Oh, yeah! :Blueberry Cake: Anyway, I'll just bring Trixie to the gym onstage. :Leonardo: Right. We'll meet up with Future Omega Ranger. Come on, guys. :(Ninja Turtles leaves except Michelangelo) :Michelangelo: But, Plankton really did bought taco stand that has tacos for Lily Pad's birthday party. :Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael: Mikey! :Michelangelo: Sorry, Sunset. Gotta run! :(Michelangelo leaves) :(Scene cuts to the gymnasium onstage with Trixie Lulamoon and Blueberry Cake) :Lulamoon ::All the decorations ::And the lights up on the tree ::Gifts in celebration ::For our friends and family ::Looking back now I regret being a tad extreme… ::When Christmas comes around will it forget the Queen of Mean? ::I see a whole lotta nothing ::Stuffing my stockings ::Ain't nobody shopping ::For me ::Taking the Dark Emerald was an error ::I wanted to use it ::But I was not the fairest ::You see ::I was jealous, trapping the Rainbooms ::I ruined Mint's friendship ::And defeated the Conqueror ::So I became Another Wizard Infinity Style ::Got revenge on Aria Blaze and ::Let him decimated my friends… ::Just give me a chance ::To reverse it ::I don't deserve this ::I was going outta my mind ::Now they're gonna cancel ::My Christmas ::How 'bout forgiveness? ::Everything is gonna be fine ::Just gotta rewind (x4) :Cake ::Let's see what's in the cards ::Mmhm you took the game too far ::Up to the roof just like that ::Even called me a brat ::I guess I could have done better ::Shouldn't beat her in the Battle of the Bands ::Will Christmas visit at all ::Or skip us this December?! :Lulamoon ::Blueberry, I'm really sorry :Cake ::Me too! :Lulamoon ::Just give me a chance ::To reverse it ::I don't deserve this ::I was going outta my mind ::Now they're gonna cancel ::My Christmas :Cake ::How 'bout the good list? :Lulamoon and Blueberry Cake ::Everything is gonna be fine :Lulamoon ::Just give me a chance ::To reverse it ::I don't deserve this ::I was going outta my mind ::Now they're gonna cancel ::My Christmas ::It was just business! :Lulamoon and Blueberry Cake ::Everything is gonna be fine ::Just gotta rewind (x4) :(Song ends with Troy Burrows, Flash Sentry, Neohi, Mesohi, Aria Blaze and Karai were somewhat impressed with Trixie Lulamoon's performance with Blueberry Cake, as Michelino applauds for the two girls) :Michelino: laughs Fantastic! :Mesohi: Awesome performance! :Troy Burrows: That was really amazing, you guys. I was literally speechless. :Blueberry Cake: Yeah. Thanks, Troy. Although, Trixie did apologized to Fluttershy, when she heard what Cherry said to her. :Neohi and Aria Blaze: Oh. That's nice of Trixie. :Flash Sentry: Yeah, that's a great performance, Trixie. :Karai: Well that's nice, Flash. But, has anyone seen Zion, Mordecai and Rigby? :Troy Burrows: Karai's right. But, I haven't seen Astranova, Apple White and Raven Queen. :(Scene cuts to Zion "Pikachu18", Mordecai, Rigby, Astranova, Apple White and Raven Queen) :Astranova: Apple White, Raven Queen and I heard what happened to Herobrine, Zion. Are you and Rigby sure that you need to scout more members to join Hero Squad, Mordecai? :Mordecai: Astranova, I appreciate your concerns. But, Rigby and I need something bigger, stronger that Arch-Illager has never seen like new heroes, new weapons, new power-ups and new Zords. :Zion "Pikachu18": He's right. Luckily for me. I hired a newbie to fight the Illager Army. Everyone, say hello to The Mandalorian. :(The Mandalorian arrived) :The Mandalorian: I'm a Mandalorian. Here to take the fight on the Illager Army. :Rigby: You hired that guy? :Zion "Pikachu18": Yep. :Rigby: Cool! :(Future Omega Ranger and the Ninja Turtles arrived) :Future Omega Ranger: The Mandalorian Do you wish to fight with us? :The Mandalorian: I will. Whatever it takes. :Leonardo: Welcome to the Unified Heroes, Mandalorian. :Michelangelo: Alright, Mando's in the team! Booyakasha! :The Mandalorian: Booyakasha? What does that even mean? :Donatello: It's what we usually said that. :The Mandalorian: Really? :Raphael: Yeah, it is. Mikey really loves to said that for battles and stuff like this. :The Mandalorian: Oh. :Donatello: I've made a new weapon for you, Mandalorian. :(Donatello hands The Mandalorian a Mandalorian Lightsaber) :The Mandalorian: What is it? :Donatello: It's a Mandalorian Lightsaber. You could use your new weapon just like the Jedi. :The Mandalorian: Wow. I got my new weapon, Mandalorian Lightsaber? Thanks, Donnie. :Donatello: You're welcome. :of Trixie's Christmas Rewind Trivia * The main performers in this musical short are: ** Trixie Lulamoon ** Blueberry Cake * The backup dancers in this musical short are: ** Lavender Lace ** Fuchsia Blush ** Lemon Zack ** Track Starr * The Mandalorian appears in the end and joins the Unified Heroes. Gallery Mandalorian1x03 0902.jpg|The Mandalorian Mandalorian lightsaber by jedimsieer.png|Mandalorian Lightsaber Category:Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse Category:Animated Shorts Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Songs Category:Songs Category:Heroes' Songs Category:Transcripts Category:Christmas Songs